


Baby Fever

by MyEffect



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alpha Jared, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - High School, Bottom Jensen, Knotting, M/M, Manipulation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Omega Jensen, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-04-01 02:14:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 20
Words: 20,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4002019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyEffect/pseuds/MyEffect
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen may only be in highschool but he wants a baby now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Choosing Baby Daddy

Jensen Ackles has always known he wanted a baby. Ever since he was three years old and choose a baby doll to play with instead of an action figure. Ever since his mother gave birth to his little sister and was obsessed with her cute baby face, swearing that he would protect her from all the bad in the world. And ever since his first class of sex education at school, when he and the rest of his classmates learned about heats, knots, mates, pups and lactation. When all the others scrunched up their noses in disgust and Jensen's in comparison was in awe.

So when he woke up in the middle of the night with a tummy ache and fever at fourteen and a half years old and was told by his mother that he was not dying but was in heat, his frown suddenly turned into a bright grin. He was an omega and that meant all his dreams could come true.

During the peek of his first heat he told his mama that he wanted a baby as she wiped sweat and tears from his face with a cool cloth.

"No honey, it's just your heat talking." His mother then shushed him softly as she mistook his groan of frustration for pain because she wasn't listening.

After, when he was "clear headed" he told his mom he still wanted a baby. He was old enough now, his body's biology proved that.

"Jensen," She told him with her stern voice. Jensen tried not to roll his eyes. "Just because you go into heat now does not mean you are ready to carry a pup of your own." She then lectured him about growing mature, finished his education, earning money and finding a respectable alpha to mate with.

That night he stormed up to his room and cried angry tears to sleep.

But the next morning he was not deterred from his mother's disapproval of his future plans. In fact, he started to plan harder and more seriously. He began to consider his candidates to be his baby daddy. Sure, having a pup out of mate-lock made it harder to find a mate for real but that detail wasn't such a concern to Jensen. He wanted the pup not the mate.

So on the Monday he was back at school and he surveyed the school grounds at lunch weighing the pro and cons to each alpha who had already popped their knot. There wasn't much to choose from since they were all fourteen and fifteen, still in the early phases of puberty. There were five alphas in his grade and he had to narrow it down to that lucky one.

Stephen Saltsman and Henry Tie were out because, to be harsh, they were unattractive to Jensen.

Tom Welling was cute, nice height, awesome eyes. But too serious. There was no way he would be able to trick him into giving him his much needed sperm.

Chad Michael Murry. Again, cute and blond but an utter douche.

But his best friend, Jared Padalecki. Now Jared Padalecki would be perfect. He was a giant, probably meant he had a big dick which was a bonus. He was unbelievably handsome and he had this manly caveman look to him. But he was playful... Like a puppy. Yes, Jared Padalecki would be perfect.

Jensen smirked to himself as he observed Jared and Chad going through lunch unaware of his gaze.

Now he just had to think of how to get that sperm from that boy into him and make a pup of his own.


	2. Step 1

"Hey Jared." Jensen greeted at the young alpha's locker.

Jensen watched Jared turn around slowly and curiously. He doesn't blame him, they hardly talk to each other. He kind of remembers when Jared had asked for a pencil once in Maths.

"Hey Jensen," He draws out, "Heard you went into heat last week. Congrats... Or, condolences. You never know these days." He says as puts on his backpack and adjusts it on his shoulders.

"So Mrs. Blake said I should come and ask you for help on my English paper since you've got top grades in the class and I've got the lowest." Jensen cut to the chase. It was all a lie however, his grades were just fine. After all, he wasn't out to charm the alpha he just needed to seduce him for an hour or two.

"Eh... Sure." He reluctantly agreed. He must think it was very random but that was okay. Jensen persuaded him to exchange phone numbers.

Jensen had been setting this up for two weeks now ever since he decided it was Jared who would give him a pup. He had to figure out how to get his house empty of his parents and siblings. He had scraped numerous ideas but his house was always buzzing with activity. It wasn't util he sneakily brought up Jared in a conversation with his friend Sophia that he found out Jared only lived with his dad and he worked all day on the weekends.

Jensen ended up doing extra research on his sex ed class looking through advanced workbooks online. He needed to have lots of fail safes. If he couldn't persuade Jared to knot him, he looked for sex tips to make him feel so good he wouldn't be able to help fill Jensen up. He also had to find out his ovulation day in between his heats because, yes heats are where you are all but guaranteed to get pregnant, omegas did have a period in which he was most fertile out of heat too.

After dinner at his house he subtly wondered up the stairs while everyone else was busy watching television. His breath was picking up a bit but he didn't let that stop him. He tip toed to his parents room and through their on suit bathroom. He checked all the cupboards but didn't find what he was looking for. He came back into their bedroom and looked in the bed side tables. Bingo! There were two boxes of alpha condoms, one opened. He carefully tore one from the pack.

"What you doin?" a little voice came from behind him. Jensen jumped so hard he dropped the condom on the floor.

"Kenzie!" Jensen half shouted half whispered. His six year old sister was staring at him from the door with a finger in her mouth. "I'm just looking... For a pen." He lamely explained. God, if she believes that he'll have to teach her a few things later. "Hey could you go get me a chocolate bar from the kitchen and we can play superman in my room." He distracted her. Her little eyes glistened and was running down the hall instantly.

He shuddered a huff and quickly picked up the condom, made sure everything was left as he found it and went to his room hiding the condom under his pillow. He would stick a pin through it and make some small holes later.

He waited for Kenzie to come back and they played and giggled and tickled the rest of the evening until she was tired. As they lay on his bedroom floor staring at the ceiling of glow in the dark stars he looked over to his sister. She was fast asleep. He trailed a finger over her face.

"This is what I want." He whispered so quietly to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts? Any dirty kinks you would like added in?


	3. Show Time

"So dude. Crazy thing happened; Jensen Ackles aka the prettiest guy in school just asked me to tutor him." Jared boasts.

Chad raises his eyebrows, "So?"

"Dude! I'm so going to have sex this weekend!"

"Eh, Jay, sorry to burst your bubble but isn't 'Jensen Ackles' like one of the stuck up goody two shoes in the entire school. I highly doubt he is going to have sex with you just like that." Chad makes a point by snapping his fingers.

"He's not that stuck up." Jared mutters, "But then why would he randomly ask for tutoring help?"

"Jared," Chad takes him by the shoulders looking very serious, "You are mixing porn with reality again."

He shrugs off his friend with a scoff. Even though Chad has a point... He knows he is just wishful thinking because Jensen is one hot piece of ass.

When he's in bed that night his mind keeps imagining all the hot fantasies about Jensen being alone together in his room. His hand creeps down under the covers and into his boxers. He was half hard already just thinking about Jensen lying beneath him. He stroked his dick harder while he imagined scenting the omega's neck. His mouth began to water and pleasure started to surrounded his entire body.

His knot tingled a little teasing him painfully. He let out a moan knowing he couldn't actually knot, that it will only inflate once he's with his mate. He thought of green eyes and pink lips as he sped up his rhythm. He took his spare hand and spat in it and replaced it with the one of his dick now imagining what it would feel like to enter a wet omega hole.

He added pressure to the base of his penis that caused his to come on his stomach. He cleaned himself up in a sock closest to his bed on the floor in true teenager fashion. So a weekend of sex might not happened but he'll always have his handy imagination. It still didn't stop him from looking forward to Jensen coming round.

* * *

Jensen was ready.

It was Saturday and the day he and Jared arranged for his "tutoring" session. He got up earlier than usual out of nerves probably but also because he wanted to groom himself for his first time. He took some clippers and shaved his pubes, gave himself a hand job and stretched his hole a little in preparation of his big day. He did his hair, brushed his teeth extra long and wore the outfit that showed off his best features. He chose a green themed plaid shirt to compliment his eyes and dark trousers that fit his legs to perfection with boots. He rolled up his sleeves, put on some cologne and he was ready to conceive a baby.

He had some extra time before he has to leave so he waited around his room because he didn't want to show up at Jared's house early, seem to eager and freak the alpha out. He ended up lifting his shirt up and staring at his reflection in the mirror. His hand naturally went to rub his stomach. It caused him to frown a little. He wanted a pup so bad, he felt so hollow without one growing in his belly. He couldn't wait to see his little pup's face and care for it and look after them for the rest of his life. And with Jared's DNA he's sure his future peanut would be a stunner.

He signed and corrected his clothes, it was time to go.

"Bye mom." He said as she was washing the dishes from breakfast. His father was still drinking his coffee at the table while reading a newspaper. Josh was probably still in bed but Kenzie was watching cartoons. He felt a slight pang of guilt as he was about to lie to his family. He wouldn't know how they would react if this all works out in his favour but he needed this and the consequences were minuscule to him.

"Bye honey, have fun and learn." She replied which made him sigh quietly.

He biked to Jared's house with his backpack full of his school books but also a pair of clean underwear and his compromised condom as well.

He rang the door bell and Jared answered with a smile inviting him in straight away.

Show time.


	4. Shot To Hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things don't go as smoothly as Jensen wanted.

So the first forty-five minutes of your average high school study session was pretty average. Jensen had to pretend to be clueless at the English literature they were studying but the nerves in him was enough to keep him entertained. After Jared finished explaining a particular metaphor Jensen decided there was enough talk, he discreetly inched closer to and his foot ended up touching his leg.

Jared went still but after a moment he stiffly tried to go back to reading a paragraph out loud. Jensen let him continue for a few minutes to let him calm down. Jensen started to rubs his foot up Jared's leg along his thigh. The alpha seems confused as he fumbles the words on the page like he doesn't understand what's happening.

Jensen moves even closer to him getting into his space so that they are practically sharing the same air. Jared still hasn't looked up from the page but Jensen can see a slight flush to his cheeks. He places his hand lightly on the alpha's arm with a few thumb strokes.

"Jared..." He rouses him in a soft quiet voice. Jared is still kind of frozen but looking like he's close to giving into a response. To urge him on a little more, Jensen cutely nudges the alpha's nose with his own like an Eskimo kiss but in a playful push way.

Jared glances his eyes over to where his foot is resting on his, then to where their hands are touching, then to Jensen lips and finally to Jensen eyes. The alpha's scent caused some slick to wet his underwear and that predatory look he had going on made his heart beat faster.

"I like you a lot." Jensen whispers against his lips.

And, surprisingly, that was all it took to have Jared's lips crash against his straight in with tongue. Their chests hit each other that knocked the air out of Jensen, the alpha was really rock hard. And soon to be in other places, he thinks to himself with amusement.

Jared was rough with Jensen, grasping onto him and pulling his hair like he might disappear if he lets go. It made Jensen feel a little special.

Jensen wasn't really experienced in making out or sex but Jared was a year older and popular so he let him take the lead and everything felt right following him. Jared's sweaty hand broke one of his shirt button trying to get under it touching his ribs. Jensen shivered as they gasped for breath.

"Is this going where I think it's going?" Jared asks him.

"All the way." Jensen replies making sure he sounded confident.

Getting to the bed and stripping items of clothes was a rush but Jensen didn't mind seeing as it will make conceiving a pup together go faster.

"Is this your first time?" Jared asks between kisses.

"Yeah." No point in lying about that.

Jared hesitates for a fraction of a second, "Why me?"

Jensen doesn't have a good answer for him. So instead of leaving him hanging, he forces Jared to slow down and takes his face in his hands. "Why not?" Is the best response he's got to give.

The alpha seems content with the answer and he continues to manhandle him.

The first time Jared touches Jensen's dick makes him jump. It was so different from touching himself. They were both naked now and Jensen's hand was shaking slightly has he began to stroke Jared's dick in return. He must have done something right because the alpha growled. They begin to rock uncontrollably between each other.

"Do you trust me? I swear I'm clean." Jared says. That was easier than Jensen thought. Turns out he didn't need that pointless condom after all.

Jensen agrees immediately of course and the tip of Jared's penis is rubbing against his opening. Jensen couldn't believe this was actually happening, now he just prays he get pregnant straight away.

Jared enters in one swift thrust.

"Ah! Fuck!" Jensen shouts, "Ow! Wait," It fucking hurt. The stretch caused a sharp pain to shoot up through his bottom half and he indistinctly tried to pull away.

"Shit Jensen! I am so sorry." Jared frantically apologies. He seemed to have gotten caught in the moment.

Jared goes to remove himself from inside Jensen but the omega holds his ass with a tight grip of his hands. "Wait!" He exclaims. Jared stills and Jensen get the chance to breathe through the pain. "Just wait." He shudders.

"Are you sure you still want to do this? I'm sorry, I forgot and I was too excited and-" Jensen shut the silly alpha up with a kiss.

"Just wait for me." He whispers back.

Jared reluctantly agrees. They begin to make out for a little until the sharp stings subsided and it was just uncomfortable. Jensen rolled his hips to get the feel of the alpha inside him. Jared thrust shallowly back.

The whole exchange was still uncomfortable but he willed to ignore it finding peace in the bigger picture. A pup, he wanted a pup.

Jared seemed to get his excitement back and got a little rougher again. Jared licks and sucks on Jensen's neck that gave him the first shiver of pleasure he's had. His little moan made Jared thrust faster so he decided to be as vocal as he could.

Jensen thought it was time to use that trick of his and trailed his fingers past Jared's ass, between their moving bodies and under his balls. He pressed a slight pressure and fondled with his sack. Jared went wild.

The sucking on his neck became nips and his thrusting was starting to get painful again. Jensen lifted his legs up higher and that's when Jensen knew his good luck was too good to be true.

Jared came and his knot swelled quite excruciatingly, but then he bit Jensen's neck. Bit him. As in a mating bite.

"Jared!" He shouted in shock. All at once the the mating powers filled Jensen's mind and body. Jared's emotions, his scent and strangely the small amount of time together was enough to bring devotion between each other.

This wasn't what Jensen planned. He didn't know if his plan could work now. He only wanted the pup, not the mate. Everything could be ruined and he began to cry in a haze. Too many emotions and Jared seemed to be possessed with alpha hormones. What would his parents say? Being mated at fourteen.

His eyes were blackening around the edges and he suddenly felt exhausted. He passed out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things couldn't be so simple now, could they? ;-)


	5. Gerry Padalecki

Gerry Padalecki sighed long and hard as a result of a difficult work day. He could feel the hint of a headache as he daydreamed in his car. Being a lawyer wasn't the easiest of jobs, it was more stressful than anything else. Being a good lawyer meant he had made some regretful sacrifices in his life. The hours he put in at work meant less hours he had with his son. He has asked for less workload today from his boss, hopefully it all works out for the better.

Bracing himself to carry on, he got out of his car and walked to his front door. Jared should be in and he could start thinking of what to make for dinner.

But as soon as he passed the threshold he knew something was wrong. And as soon as he got further inside he could smell what was making him nauseous. His heart dropped, a mating took place recently. He just hoped it was all in his head.

"Jared?" He shouted from the bottom of the stairs.

"Dad! Help!" He heard his son cry.

Gerry rushed up the steps and pushed into his bedroom. The scents were overwhelming and made his nose itch. He could see Jared on top of someone covering them with his body with the bed sheets messily surrounding them. Jared had tears running down his face and the look of misery haunted his features.

"Dad." Jared called out again searching for an answer.

"Oh god." He muttered as he moved forward and loosened his tie.

"He won't wake up." Jared's raw voice panicked. It was obvious his son and his new mate were still tied by his knot but he pretended to ignore it to save some of Jared's dignity.

"Who won't wake up?" He asked but looked passed Jared to see his mate's face. "God, Jared, do not tell me that is the Ackles' boy."

Even though Jared tried to come up with an answer, he already knew it was. Jeffrey Dean Morgan-Ackles was a co-worker at the law firm, the boss of his boss, highly respected and highly feared. And, now, one of his in-laws.

"Oh Jared," He murmured in disappointment, "How did this happen?"

Jared seemed to think back to the moment and only then Gerry realised he might be kneeling too close to the tied couple because all of a sudden Jared's face scrunched up and he let out a groan with a roll of his hips. Clearly having a wave of sperm shooting into his mate.

Gerry's face flushed in embarrassment and took a step back. Jared dropped his face into the crook of his mates neck. He noticed the blood from the mating bite and decided to get a wet cloth as he left Jared to fight through the wave.

He's in the bathroom running a wash cloth under the cold water. Gerry looks at his reflection and thinks he must have grown several grey hairs since he walked through the front door. He will have to call Jef Ackles and tell him his only omega son who is fourteen is mated to his fifteen year old son. He hope he doesn't get fired over this.

When he gets back in the room Jared's knotting wave is over but it prompts new tears to fall on his face.

"What's wrong with him? Have I killed him?"

Gerry sits on the very edge of the bed, "No, don't be silly. Omega's can get too overwhelmed while mating sometimes. It's normal."

Gerry lifts his arm over intending to wipe the blood off of Jensen's neck but he couldn't get very near as Jared growls at him.

"Okay, okay." Gerry says accepting he's not allowed to touch his mate. He offers the cloth to Jared instead. It would be quite amusing if he had mated anyone else.

"You owe me an explanation, son."

Jared looks away in shame, "It just happened."

Gerry rolls his eyes. Typical teenager response. He turns to study his son who's now looking intensely at his new mate. Already he can visibly see the mating bond through Jared's protective alpha personality.

"It's so... Strange." Jared says. "I don't even know him that well but I do know I would die for him in a heart beat." He ponders in a way as if he was talking to himself.

"What's his name again?" Gerry asks softly.

"Jensen." He proudly answers with a smile. Probably doesn't even realise he's doing it. They sit in silence for a moment.

"There's a lot we need to discuss."

"I know." Jared mutters.

"I'll have to call his parents and tell them what's happened here today."

"I know." He repeats.

"You'll have to decide what you're going to do with your omega. You've become a real alpha today, that's a big responsibility. Jensen is your life now."

"...I know." Jared whispers.

Gerry sighs, "Okay, I'm going to call the Ackles - god help me. If your knot goes down clean your mate up and make him as comfortable as possible. You've got a lot to think about and a hell of a lot more to answer for when Jensen's parents arrive."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Need I tell you what took me so long to update? College of course. But anyways, what kind of reaction do you think Jensen's parents will have? What will Jensen do when he wakes up?


	6. The In Laws

Jared's knot shrunk down and removing himself from inside Jensen was frightening. His mate was dead weight and he could manhandle him like a rag doll. Seeing him so unresponsive threatened more tears to surface but after the short talk with his father he forced himself to be strong. The only thing reassuring him was the rise and fall of Jensen's chest and the soft breaths he was making. He liked to put his hand on the omega's chest just watching it move up and down, feeling his heartbeat beneath his palm.

A little bit of cum dribbled out of the Omega's hole but not nearly as much as he had deposited inside. Which stuck Jared's heart with an Ice cold feeling. It meant that his mate practically absorbed his cum. And the whole school was talking about him being in heat which meant he was fertile. Which meant his mate could be carrying a pup in his womb right now.

He gulped audibly. This just wasn't something he could contemplate right now. He had to think of his omega's future, their future. Would he want him to stay here under his roof? Would he still want the omega to have an education? What if he wanted something more traditional and make him wear collars? No. Jared wants to be a good alpha. One that his omega will respect and love not one he will fear.

And now he has to deal with Jensen's parents. "Oh god." Jared whines, thumping his forehead on Jensen's shoulder. It causes his mate to grunt. He's beginning to wake up.

"Jensen?" Jared asks running his fingers through his omega's hair. Through the bond he could feel his nerves slowly raising as his body begins to awaken.

Green eyes blink open, adorably, for one moment until he quickly changes to panic. His alpha urges cause him to sooth his mate.

"Fuck," Jensen hisses as he tries to move. Every single part of his body ached, especially his nether regions.

"Hey it's okay." Jared said in a way you would to a dog. Jensen set him straight with a glare.

"This is far from okay." Realisation catches up with Jensen and tears form in his eyes once more that become sobs in dismay.

His mate in distress scares Jared and he tries to reassure him with hushes and strokes but then he kisses Jensen on the lips. Even though their lives were over this kiss felt right. They felt whole.

When they break Jensen takes a large calming breathe and they stare at one another searching in each others eyes.

Though Jensen was calm now it didn't stop the fact that his parent's will kill him.

"This wasn't the plan." He mutters with a scrunched face.

"What exactly was the plan, Jensen?" Jared says with defence. Was he being played? Some joke?

Jensen was saved by Jared's father walking straight through the door. He rushes to pull the sheets over him and squeaks at intrusion. His alpha doesn't seem very happy about it either as he covers his body to hide his and his chest rumbles his a faint growl.

"Jensen! You're awake. You can stop that Jared," He motions at the growling, "I've called Jensen's parents they're on their way. You better get ready and come down." He states then leaves closing the door.

The boys hesitate.

"What are we going to do?" Jensen asks in a voice so small he curses his omega tendencies.

"One step at a time I guess..." Jared ponders. The look on his mate's face tells him his not convinced. "Sorry, I'm kinda new at the whole alpha mate thing but," He bites his lip, "I'll try my best."

For the first time since being bitten Jensen's face softens with a mutual understanding. He gets that Jared must be as scared as him right now and that they're in this together whether he planned it or not. Jensen nods at his new mate.

Jared gets up first finding his clothes scattered on the floor. Jensen tries to sit up but the muscles in his neck and his hole prevent him from moving further. Jensen doesn't exactly want to admit to needing help but he had no other choice.

So Jared helps him sit up and dresses him carefully without having to ask.

He even needs his help standing up and walking down the stairs to the kitchen. They move slowly, Jared's arm around his waist and his other hand holding his tightly. Gravity doesn't help the pain he's feeling and he just wants to sleep. Jared taking care of him like this is making him feel warm inside however, he never thought he'd turn out to be one of those soppy omega's.

Jared tells him to wait in the middle of the kitchen leaving him alone with Jared's dad. It's incredibly awkward. He's drinking a coffee and just staring at Jensen with a thoughtful intense look. It makes Jensen feel small and he admits to himself that he wants Jared back at his side.

As if his alpha heard his prayer he's beside him again taking hold of his arm.

"Dad, you're scaring him." To which his father snorts in amusement.

His alpha ushers him to sit at the dinning table and he notices he's brought back a pillow for him to sit on. It surprisingly makes him emotional.

All three of them end up sitting on the table awaiting the arrival of Mr and Mrs Ackles.

"You realise that your father being my boss has made this situation very difficult for me."

"I'm sorry." Jensen says fiddling with his fingers.

"Dad-" Jared defends. Gerry just gave out a long sign.

Soon enough there was a bang and the front door flew open.

"Are you out of your mind?" Jensen's dad shouts. His mother trailing along right behind him. Gerry stands up to be on their level while the two teens stay put looking shameful.

"Jensen Ross Ackles I cannot believe how irresponsible you are. We taught you better." His father continues to rant.

Jensen looks at his mom and knows she knows what he was trying to do. The pointed stare, raised eyebrow and thinned lips all tell him she know he disobeyed her.

After his father's lecture railed down the two families discussed the situation more civilised.

"We'll need the legal documents since they're under age."

"The school will have to be call and informed so they can make arrangements."

"They'll both need medical exams as soon as possible."

"Maybe therapy sessions could help them learn more about their mating privileges."

Jared sat listening and watching the verbal tennis match their parents were having with sweat dripping down his neck. He was shaking and about to have a melt down. Suddenly there was a soft, warm, hand slipping through his. He looked down to see his omega's fingers threaded between his. He was instantly relaxed.

"I want Jensen to live here with me."

The table went quiet and Jensen's hand squeezed his from tensing.

"Now Jared-" His father begins.

"No! I don't want to here any more of your plans for us. I don't want any of it. As Jensen's Alpha I'm saying he's staying with me and that's all we need."

They couldn't refuse his demand. Jared was alpha and his word goes. It the rules. The law.

"You can't just-" Jensen's mother stutters in shock. "He's my son."

Jared's posture straightens, "I'm his alpha."

No one spoke because if they couldn't change Jared's mind that's what was happening.

Jared got a burst of embarrassment that ran through him. He frowned his brow and look over at Jensen. His face was bright red with the flush travelling down his neck. He was about to ask what was wrong but then he smelt the predicament.

Jensen shuffled uncomfortably in his seat. All the cum that had been inside Jensen was starting to pour out of him. This happened after knotting an omega - his womb muscles would keep all that cum and store it for a while making sure an egg would be fertilized. But after an hour or two the remaining cum has to go someone. And what goes up must come down. Jensen was about to leak everywhere.

If he could smell it, no doubt their parents would too.

"Jared why don't you take Jensen upstairs to sort him out, huh?" Jared father suggested. The mated teens wasted no time in escaping.

Jared pushed Jensen along with him back to his bedroom through to the bathroom. Jensen quickly unbuttoned his jeans and sat on the toilet letting all the cum dribble out of him in a steady stream.

"I've never been so embarrassed in my life." Jensen groans in his hands.

Jared is sitting down on the edge of the bath tub. After everything he couldn't help but laugh.

"What?" Jensen asks slightly snappishly.

Shaking his head in bemusement, "Well I guess it can be a funny story to tell our kids one day." Jared replies without thinking.

Jensen freezes, his breath hitches. The mere thought of him being pregnant now is getting him excited. And hearing his alpha mention children is making his inner omega very happy.

"Er... Sorry."

Bad timing to have a awkward silence because a large drop of cum splashed in the toilet bowl making it seem louder than it probably was. Jensen's blush was probably down to his chest.

Jensen coughed, "Do you really want me to stay with you?" He asked.

"Yes." Jared said, "Don't... You?"

"We hardly know each other."

"Doesn't feel like it."

"I know."

"I want to be a good alpha. And that stuff they were saying back there, medical exams? Therapy? We're not an experiment. We're just like any other mated couple now. Just, you know, a little younger."

Jensen snorts, "A little."

Jensen contemplates his options. Technically his alpha has given him an option. If he stays with him he'll have to leave his mother. Even though she might be mad at him right now she's Jensen's rock. But then there's Jared, his alpha, who is giving him so much feeling of being loved that it would tear his heart in two to leave him.

He nods slowly, agreeing to Jared's proposal. It makes his alpha smile and fills himself with pride. Weird how this mating bond works.

Jared shuffles over to where Jensen is still depositing his cum in the toilet and knees in front of him with hands on his bare thighs. He leans in, testing for a kiss.

"Jared?" His father knocks on the door. Typical bad timing.

He opens the door slightly ajar hiding Jensen doing his business.

"The Ackles have left and will be back in the morning. Jensen's mother left this for him." He hands over sanitary towels. Does he ever get embarrassed by anything Jared wonders.

"I'll make dinner before Jensen falls asleep." He says as he leaves. Jared frowns and turns around. Right on queue his omega yawns. He must be exhausted.

Jared hands over the sanitary towels and Jensen reluctantly takes them. Oh how is life has changed.

With a shaky breath Jensen looks up to his alpha's eyes, "One step at a time it is."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry. After my break for college my motivation for writing went. This was a really hard chapter to finish. I hope it was okay? Please tell me what you thought, I need to inspiration to get another chapter started! What do you want to see next?


	7. Negative

"Please, please, please..." Jensen prays to himself.

He had managed to find a spare half hour without being crowded by his mate so he took the opportunity immediately and ran to the store, bought an omega pregnancy test and ran back home, well Jared's fathers house, to take it.

It had been two weeks since he and Jared accidentally mated. Things have been crazy and confusing every day. Both the boys had still not returned to school yet under the pretences of them being ill. Of course their friends didn't buy it but they certainly wouldn't expect them to come back mated that's for sure. Their respective friends didn't even know they speak to each other.

Jared, that sweet large puppy alpha that he is, had been trying to be supportive and take care of Jensen almost to the point of being annoying. But that stupid mating bond makes it hard to stay mad at him for too long.

The toughest part of being mated so far was trying to restrain from sex. He knew Jared wanted it bad but Jensen couldn't find it in himself to go through with it no matter how hard their bond was pursuading him to do it. Normally, a freshly mated pair would go into a frenzie needing to take weeks off to get it out of their system. But after Jensen's first time and the pain, Jensen was scared of how their second coupling would be.

Jensen had been put in the spare room by his request even though he knew it broke Jared's heart. The plan was to have a baby pup and raise it himself but now he has a mate that could force him to do anything and ruin all of his dreams. Realistically Jensen knew Jared would never do that, since he promised but he couldn't stop the paranoia.

The first night away from home was the hardest. He cried himself to sleep and ignored Jared's soft calling through the guest bedroom door. When he woke up on his second day of being mated, it was to his mother stroking his hair and singing under her breathe. As soon as they made eye contact the water works started up again. He wondered why he was crying so much and his mother said its because his hormones are all over the place changing to fit his mate. It didn't help.

Jared had managed to get them out of the medical exams but all of their parents insisted on therapy and group sessions to help them understand the rules, expectations and biology of being mated.

On the first meeting, they learned various things that made the young teens blush from head to toe. They discovered that Jensen's vagina walls had actually changed to fit around Jared's penis perfectly, like a jigsaw, as soon as they knotted during mating. Apparently, it was an omega's bodies way of making it physically impossible for them to take another during sex.

Some things they knew from sex ed at school like the mating mark made by the alpha, usually imprinted on the shoulder/neck area, was the most sensitive part of the mating bond. That they could smell and feel what the other was feeling if they wanted to or if the emotions were strong enough.

And some things they were taught about myths and rare situations like in some history books there have been reports of mated pairs that have a bond so strong that they develope telepathic abilities.

Jensen admits he and Jared have gotten closer so that they were almost "friends" but he supposes living with the person you knotted with would do that to you. It was hard adjusting, still is, he had to find a way to be comfortable around Jared's father on a daily basis. He was always worried of being judged or of disapproval and the guilt he carried of taking over his territory. Jared assured him it wasn't the case and that Gerry was the best dad ever.

Jensen got home sick a lot. Even though Jared allowed him to visit Mack, Josh and his parents whenever he wanted - provided Jared came with him. The first time he hugged Mack she asked him why he smelt different. It made Jensen sad and in turn his alpha. Jensen knew he wasn't it making easy for his alpha and he swears he'll try and be more happy once he finds out he's pregnant. Then everything will be perfect.

So there he was, in Jared's bathroom waiting on the pregnancy test to show if he's carrying his and Jared's pup or not. His nerves were killing him and he didn't have much time before Jared came looking for him.

The time to wait was up, Jensen took a shaky breath and turned over the test to reveal... Negative.

Instant tears filled his eyes and utter disappointment consumed his body making him feel physically weak. He cried harshly but quietly knowing Gerry was still in the house and slid down the cold tiled wall and curled up, ironically, in a fetal position.

He mourned for another lost hope of a pup. He couldn't believe it didn't take. This meant that he would have to have sex with Jared again. But how could he convince him to knot him again? It would be difficult. Unless he figured out a way to find him during his heat soon.

Their parents scheduled plans for Jensen's heat so that they were separated and that the event of a pregnancy couldn't occur, much to Jensen's dismay.

Jensen was to stay back at his old house for the duration of his heat with only dildos and the scent on Jared's clothes as relief. Another thing they learned at group was that mated omegas heats and alphas ruts synced up so that they were at the same time. Which would help Jensen along the way.

Jensen rolled toilet paper around the pregnancy test and packaging and through it in the bin with a glare.

When Jared returned, he knocked on the door sounding slightly nervous. He must have felt his distraught emotions through the bond. Jensen didn't have the energy to get up and let Jared open the door hesitantly.

"Jen?"

Jensen moved his eyes over to Jared and noticed it looked like his mate had gone out for some flowers. It caused him cry once again. Man, he was getting a headache. It made Jared react instantly and came to sit next to him on the floor placing the flowers in front of them at their feet.

"Hey... What's the matter?" He said putting his arm over Jensen's shoulder and rubbing his back. Jensen could only shake his head knowing he couldn't tell him the whole truth.

Here he was crying over a secret and his mate had gone out to get him flowers. He was such a good alpha. And he was such a bad omega. One that couldn't even get pregnant on the first try.

"I'm a terrible omega!" Crying into Jared's side.

Jared was shocked so much that he leaned back, "What? No you are not, Jensen. What makes you say that?"

Jensen couldn't answer. Jared tried to cheer him up with words of praise and little kisses to his head.

Jensen was just exhausted, "Please take me to bed." He whispered.

Jared gladly picked his omega off the ground and carried him bridal style out of the bathroom. Just as he was about to leave his bedroom Jensen knew he didn't want to be alone. He wanted his alpha's comfort. He wanted Jared's kind heart to soothe him.

"Wait," he said in a raspy voice, "Can I sleep with you tonight?"

Jared looked into Jensen's eyes and was hypnotised by the depth of emotion trapped in them.

"Of course you can, Jensen. You never need to ask me that." His alpha told him earnestly.

Jared places Jensen on his bed and removes his clothes gently as Jensen watches him do so. They lay there under the covers, comfortable and sleepy. They face each other and Jared gives him a sad, tired, smile. Jensen feels guilty, his alpha really is trying his best. From now on, he pledges to do the same for him. They sleep tangled together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Laptop broke, had to type this on my iPad. What do you think so far?? Personally, I can't wait until they go back to school and get everyone's reactions. (Btw I don't mean to keep asking if I should "keep going?" But I don't now how to get rid of it)


	8. First Day Back

"I don't want to go." Jensen admitted nervously.

It was the next Monday and Jared and his omega were ready with their backpacks on their shoulders to head out the door for the first day back at school as a mated couple.

"We'll be fine, Jensen." His alpha said with a squeeze to his hand. He didn't let go.

Jensen gulped, "What are our friends going to say?"

"It doesn't matter. Because the only opinions that count about our relationship is between ourselves." Jared said while holding Jensen's gaze.

Jensen half smiled at that, "Okay, alpha." Feeling better than he did five minutes ago.

Gerry informed them that they were to head straight to the principle's office through the back of the school as he dropped them off.

When they got there, they were met with a judgmental stare from the receptionist. Jared said to ignore anyone that gives them a nasty look today because if they're willing to judge with no facts then they aren't worth their time.

The headmaster told them that they've managed to switch all their classes so that they will be able to share most of them. He also managed to make Jensen angry because he said Jensen shouldnt be allowed in wood work with his alpha because he's an omega and that Jared would be embarrassed to find him self in home economics since he's an alpha. But as they are mated they have no choice. Dumb sexists.

It was the moment of truth - they walked the halls.

A sudden hush fell over the crowd as everyone began to smell their mated scents. It soon turned into a sea of harsh whispers.

Jensen kept his head down and trusted Jared to lead the way to their first class, which was English Literature.

As they reached the door to the class Jared notices Chad leaning on the wall waiting to go in. Jensen felt his alpha tense.

With his back turned, Chad didn't notice the couple until they were right beside him. But a familiar smell caused him to search curiously.

"What the actual fuck." Chad exclaims as he sniffs out Jared's mated scent.

"Yeah..." Jared says to his best friend weakly.

"You're mated?" Chad practically shouts after a moment of stunned silence.

"Chad-"

"How the hell did this happen? You're fifteen! Isn't that shit illegal?" Chad grows increasingly loud and Jared notices a crowd gathering. He feels his omega become stressed.

"Aren't you suppose to ask for my blessing or something?-"

"Chad!"

Chad stops his ranting and looks at his friend. He sees Jared's brow stuck in a deep frown and nudges his head at Jensen. Chad turns to look at his friend's mate and realises he is the cause of the omegas torment. Jensen is behind Jared, hugging his arm so tight that they're one body. He has unshead tears as his eyes dart to everyone in the crowd.

Thankfully the bell rings and people reluctantly disperse from the drama.

"Shit. Sorry, Jensen."

"'S okay." He mutters back.

The teens walk into class. Chad threatens Jared that he has to tell him what happened at lunch and then complains he won't be able to concentrate on classes all day now.

The teachers made arrangements for Jared and Jensen to sit next to each other in their classes so they didn't have to worry about that.

But what they didn't expect to worry about was Jared's new alpha mated temper. In the middle of the lesson, Jared noticed in the corner of his eye someone bending toward Jensen fast. Like he was going to attack his mate. His instincts kicked in and took ahold of the body, hand around their neck and squeezed. Jared's eyes turned red and he growled at the threat.

"Jared!" He hears Jensen's call. His mates voice piercing through his anger.

Jared lets go of his peer and realises everyone is looking. The kid looked at him like he was crazy and carried on to bend down again and pick up the test paper he dropped that he was handing out to the class. He placed Jensen's 'B' grade paper on his desk and called Jared a dick as he carried on with his task.

"Lowest grade in the class my ass." Jared said so quietly on Jensen beside him could hear. He called out his lie as he recalls Jensen asking Jared to tutor him. Jensen's face grew sad and ducked his head in shame knowing he was in the wrong and that he upset his alpha. Jared immediately regrets his choice of words.

"Jared," Miss Blake calls out, "Do you need to be excused?"

"No, I'm fine. Sorry Jake." He publicly apologises to the kid that he almost straggled in the middle of class.

They made it through lunch with Chad's incessant questions and the rest of their classes ignoring the looks and whispers. But just as they thought they were free from the worst day at school ever, it got that "little" bit worse.

As they breathe a sigh of relief and go hand in hand out of the school doors after they're last class of the day, they hear a kid shout "That's them!"

Suddenly flashes blinded their eyes and people were shouting questions and cameras were being pointed at their face in all directions. Someone had called the newsagents and brought paparazzi with them about the mated couple at fifteen years old.

In full protective mode, Jared pushed Jensen with him back into the school where those filthy cockroaches couldn't enter. Some teachers went to them and tried to calm the chaos but Jared never stopped to look properly.

Jared guides them into the male alpha/beta bathrooms and pushes a chair up against the handle.

"Oh my gosh, Jared." Jensen panics.

"I cannot believe someone sold us out!" Jared paces, "I bet it was that dick Jake."

"Jared." Jensen calls out, "Just shut up and hold me please."

They hug instantly. Jared would never deny his omega's request.

"I can't wait for this day to be over." Jensen says.

"It will be better tomorrow. Now we know what to expect." Jared reassures them.

After a moment or two of calming down Jensen asks, "Can I call my dad?"

"I think that's a good idea. Maybe he can't get restraining orders or something."

Jensen takes out his phone and makes the call. It takes a couple of tries since he's still busy at work.

"He says he'll come and get us." Jensen tells Jared after he explains what happened to his father. "He sounded angry."

"Well I would be angry too if my omega son was just bombarded with people invading his privacy."

And once again Jared's mention of having children of his own makes Jensen's heart leap. He loves how even metaphorically Jared is so protective of their child that doesn't even exist. Yet. Jensen just can't wait until he will be that loving for real over their child. Soon. Once he finds out a way to get to Jared in his next heat.

Shaking out of his thoughts for now Jensen looks around the bathroom.

"Huh, I almost forgot what these toilets are like. They're a lot more smellier than the omega bathrooms." Jensen says while sniffling his nose.

Jared laughs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've already written the next chapter, I'll post it Monday :) I've got an operation on Tuesday so I'm trying to write as much as I can before I'm drugged out as fuck haha. 
> 
> Ps - Don't worry TorchwoodCardiff I've got that medical kink planned out for you. ;)


	9. The Jitters

It was finally the weekend after the horrid couple of days back at school. But there was no rest for the wicked, as they say, because as soon as he woke up this morning Jensen had been feeling awful. Not like a sickness but a feeling of dread. It cause his heart to beat faster and caused physical shakes in his hands and legs. He had strong urges to just be in his alpha's presence. He couldn't even pick up his toothbrush.

When he made his way downstairs from his room, he saw Jared and his father talking and he could sense his mate was agitated.

"...it won't stop." He heard Jared say as he got closer.

Gerry sighed and put down his coffee. He was in his work clothes so that meant he would be leaving soon.

Gerry noticed Jensen hovering at the doorway, "I'm supposing you have the shakes too?"

Jensen nodded and moved closer to his alpha's side instantly feeling better.

"You'll probably hear about this in your group therapy sessions but I'm presuming this hasn't come up yet. To put it simply - you are shaking because you're not having sex."

"Dad!" Jared complained. A blush graced Jensen's face and he had to look anywhere but Jared's father.

"Well you wanted to know." Gerry said with no shame and took another sip of his coffee like nothing happened.

"Well how do we fix it?" Jared asked when he found his voice.

Gerry looked at his son as if he was stupid. "By having sex Jared, how else."

"But I'm not ready for sex." Jensen's small voice admitted.

"Sorry to be harsh Jensen but if you were ready enough to have sex the first time and mate my son in the process you got to man up and be responsible now." Gerry lectured.

Jared didn't like the way his father was speaking to his omega and pulled his mate closer and scolded his father with a glare.

"Look," Gerry continued, "Being mated is a two way street. Have you thought about how abstaining from sex has affected Jared? Now you're both suffering for it."

Jensen ducked his head down and tried to hide in Jared's shoulder. He knows Gerry is right. Not playing his part as the omega in this relationship has been selfish.

"I'm sorry." He whispered. To which, Jared immediately shushed him saying there was nothing to be sorry for.

"There is one thing you can try that would temporarily work for a few days." Gerry suggested feeling slightly bad now that he watched the teen mates comfort each other.

"What is it?" Jared asked knowing it was something he would be embarrassed to hear.

"Cock warming."

"Oh my god." Jared huffed.

"It's the only alternative to sex. It's nothing like sex but you're being as close as you can without actually doing it. I'll be going to work now and you'll have the whole day to yourselves. Even though I would prefer to not know my son's sex life you guys need a push or you'll get no where."

So that's how Jared and Jensen stood awkwardly in Jared's bedroom wondering who would make the first move.

"This is silly." Jared said with a soft laugh, "We're mated. I think we can handle seeing each other naked."

It made Jensen laugh too, the tension broken.

His alpha took a step forward and placed a kiss on his omega's cheek then began to unbutton his shirt. Jensen took it upon himself to undress Jared also. It took them longer than usual because of their jittering hands. When they were both naked, Jared took his omega's hand and walked over to the bed. "Come on, it will make us feel better."

Jared laid down on his back patiently waiting for Jensen to climb on top of him. The shakes in Jensen legs increased now that he was feeling nervous.

Jensen hesitantly lifted his bare leg over Jared's waist and settled flush against his alpha's skin.

"Do you... Uh," Jensen choked out a nervous laugh, "Do you need to be hard?"

"No, my dad said it's about contact and connection not about pleasure." Jared said, stroking Jensen's hip soothingly.

Jensen raised himself up a little and reached out behind him to take Jared's cock into his hands and guide it to his hole. Because Jared's penis was soft, it didn't feel as much pressure as it did when they had sex. Jensen's natural lubricant eased the way for Jared to enter smoothly.

Jensen seated himself on Jared gradually loving the closeness and relaxation of the process. When Jared was completely inside of him he sighed long and hard with a smile, pain of the shakes now abided. It was like taking a dip into a cool swimming pool on a scorching hot day. Relief.

"Much better." Jared praised. Jensen felt good.

He stayed as he was for a few minutes before his thighs started to complain. Jensen laid back down on top of Jared chest to chest and straightened his legs a bit. He was so relaxed feeling the warmth of Jared's dick in him filling him just right.

The weight of Jared's cock surrounding his insides, fitting perfectly to the shape of his walls was like an inverted hug to his privates. Feeling every vain and texture of his alpha without actually having the movement during sex was liberating.

He was so happy, he felt the toll of the school week pore out of him and he felt his eyes grow heavy while Jared's hands smoothed over his back up and down.

He woke up slightly when Jared eased him off. Once he realised Jared was leaving, he whined. His alpha assured him with a sweet kiss to the lips that he was just getting a small snack and juice for their lunch. He vaguely sees his alpha's cock glisten with his own bodily liquids from his vagina as he walks away. He was semi awake when Jared fed him grapes and apples but he tasted nothing as he favoured sleep.

He whined out loud again when he missed Jared's cock too much and made sloppy grabby hand motions towards his alpha's crotch. It made Jared chuckle but soon enough, he was manoeuvring them into the same position. This time Jared guided his cock into Jensen's hole himself.

Jensen figures his relationship with his mate isn't so bad after all. Maybe he could have both the mate and the pup.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for the well wishes :)


	10. Silly Fall

Things were going well. Jensen had been becoming closer to his alpha which he wasn't expecting but made life easier. Another week at school went smoother as each day went on now people started to accept the couple. Especially, now no news crews unexpectedly showed up as Jensen's father used his position at the law firm to his advantage and got restraining orders and sued the companies for violating the privacy and safety of minors.

Jared and Jensen had been doing a lot of cock warming lately, not just to help with the shaking but because they admitted they enjoyed it for what it is. In fact, they spent an hour with Jared's penis inside of Jensen's hole this morning once they woke up.

So when Jensen and Jared changed into their sports uniforms for physical education on the field, Jensen could actually say he was happy with his life right now. Well, as happy as he could be without carrying a pup.

Jared was on one side of the field practicing football with his couch and team mates while Jensen was with the girls observing the cheerleading practice. Since he was an omega, it was highly unusual for them to any type of sports at all so he sits on the bench wearing a uniform but never actually participates.

Jensen had been sitting watching his friend, Sophia, try and captain the team for half an hour watching them repeatedly fall over this one stunt. Sophia pulls her hair and looks towards Jensen for some sanity when her face changes into a pleasant grin.

"Hey Jensen," she calls out running at him, "How would you feel helping us out today? Get you off the sidelines for once?"

Slightly shocked being asked for help Jensen answers, "Me?" Doubted his capabilities.

"Yeah! We just need you for this tower and a few jumps. You up for it?"

"Absolutely! I'd love to join in!"

Jensen stands up and walks over to the group before remembering. "Oh wait," he says biting his lip, "I should probably tell my alpha first."

"Oh yeah, probably... Don't worry, Jensen, I'll wait."

Jensen gives her a big smile and runs down the long field to the football team. Jared is busy in the middle of a game so he jogs over to their coach who is standing on the sidelines.

"Hey Mr Beaver? Could I maybes have a word with my al- I mean, Jared for a moment?"

"What do you need him for, son?"

"I want to ask him for permission to do some cheerleading."

Mr Beaver sighs knowing he's got no choice but to interrupt the game and blows the whistle shouting Jared over.

"Jensen? What's wrong?"

Jared's hands are all over him looking for injury.

Jensen laughs at his adorable alpha, "Nothing! I just wanted to know if I can actually do some cheering today, if you'll let me."

Jensen hears Jared sigh a relief. "Sure Jensen. It's no biggie."

Jensen gets a wave of happiness and can't help but jump on his tip toes and kiss his alpha. Mr Beaver blows his whistle again telling them to knock it off.

Jensen runs back over to the cheer side of the field getting out of breath. Jensen gives Sophia a big thumbs up and they all begin to prefect the routine.

The next half hour went fine and was actually really fun. But towards the end of practice Jensen was feeling a little light headed. He borrowed a drink of someone else's water but it didn't help much. While Jensen was in the middle of the human pyramid his vision started to blur and all his energy drain out of him.

The last thing he remembers was trying to call out to Sophia for help before he buckled under his own weight as well as the people on top of him and collapsed on the ground.

Jared knew something was horribly wrong through the bond before his coach called out for him again telling him he needed to get to Jensen. Jared sprinted down the field to the crowd that was gathering around his omega.

"Jensen!" Jared pushes his way through all the students.

Jared's seizes as he sees his mate unconscious on the grass. The cheerleading coach was kneeling beside him checking him over.

Jared comes skidding down towards him throwing his helmet somewhere. He immediately holds his hands on either side of his head, stroking his thumbs lightly on the top of his cheekbones as couragment to wake up.

"It's all right, Jared. It looks like he just fainted." The teacher said to him.

"People don't faint for no reason!" He shouted back. Red alpha eyes making an appearance.

"I know." The teacher tries to soothe, "We've called an ambulance just in case."

Jensen still hadn't woken up when the paramedics came to them. Jared had to keep his growling in check when there were so many hands on his mate.

When Jensen did wake up it was during the ride back to the hospital. He whimpers in confusion at the mask covering his face.

"Hey, hey... It's alright, Jen. I'm right here. You had a silly fall." Jared says as he runs his fingers through his omega's fluffy hair.

"What's going on?" Jensen groggily asks muffled through the oxygen mask.

"We're going to the hospital just to make sure you didn't hurt yourself, okay? I'll be with you all the way."

Jensen nods in agreement. They hold hands together for the rest of the drive.

When the exams started, one of the nurses gave Jared a stress ball. He was very confused at first but when he had to watch blood and urine samples being taken, he squeezed the ball so hard he was surprised he hadn't destroyed it.

Jensen always gave him questioning looks when the doctor asked him to do something new. Jared always reluctantly agreed, knowing somewhere in the back of his mind that the doctors knew what they were doing and it was best for his omega.

"How much water did you intake today, Jensen?" The doctor asks, looking for signs of dehydration.

"Some orange juice for breakfast. A bottle of water at break and another one in P.E..." Jensen answered. The doctor scratched his head. That couldn't be it then.

"Have you been feeling nauseous at all lately?" He asks again writing something on his clipboard.

"No... Only a little before I fainted though."

"Okay Jensen. All we've got to do now it wait for your test results to come back. So just sit tight and I'll come back with them soon."

Once they were alone they were all over each other. Pecking kisses quickly while whispering sweet nothings to each other until Jared ending up sitting on the bed with his mate and hugging his side.

When the doctor and a nurse return, he tells the mated pair news even Jensen was shocked to hear.

"You are positive for pregnancy."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was the last chapter alright? I feel like I didn't get much feedback from it... But YAY mpreg time!!


	11. Doctor Jared

"Pregnant?" Jared gasps.

"Yes. And unfortunately it could come with a lot of complications due to you being so young."

"But- But, how?" Jensen stutters in complete surprise, "I took a pregnancy test and it said negative!"

"You took a pregnancy test?" Jared demanded.

"It could be that you were not far along enough for the test to pick it up especially depending on how good of quality the brand was." The doctor explains, ignoring Jared's protests.

The doctor sighs knowing how difficult this exam was about to be. He was an alpha and his nurse a beta. There was an on call omega in the staff for this exact purpose but she was on holiday. Mated alphas physically cannot handle seeing their omegas being touched so personally, however professional it may be. Especially, a new mated pair and even worse a couple of teens who cannot control their emotions yet.

"Look, Jared. I have to give Jensen a vagina exam and an internal sonogram. We need your co operation for the safety of your omega."

"What? No, absolutely not." Jared said. Jensen could see his alpha's face turn red he would try to reassure him through the bond but he was too caught up on processing his dream. He was pregnant.

"Jared, it's a mandatory procedure. We have to check the health of your child."

Jared was shaking his head still. He could barely keep it together when they were performing the blood tests. Jared could not let strangers touch his mate's hole where only he's allowed to go.

"Why can't you do the jell on the belly thing?" Jared asks recalling many movies showing woman having sonograms.

"Jensen is an omega, his organs are placed differently to a woman's. You can't see much with a normal sonogram and with Jensen being a few weeks along with the pregnancy it would be even more harder to see the pup."

"Doctor," the nurse drew his attention, "Maybe we could let Jared preform the procedure? It's simple enough and there's is a highly unlikely to impossible chance of him damaging anything."

"Yes! Please let Jared do it. I trust him, I know he can do it." Jensen pleaded. He was just as uncomfortable having someone he didn't know poking things into him where they didn't belong.

The doctor sighs again, "I suppose..."

Now Jared felt better about still being the only person to touch Jensen in his hole another stress of having no idea on how to do the procedure caught up with him.

"Em..."

"It is alright, Jared. The nurse wasn't lying, as long as you follow my instructions you won't harm your omega." The doctor starts gathers tools and equipment for the internal ultrasound. "Think of it this way; You'll be the first person to see your pup."

That just made Jared even more nervous.

"While I bring in the machine, Jensen can get ready. He'll need to be naked waist down, you can cover yourself with the sheet."

The doctor and nurse leave them alone.

Jensen's heart was beating fast. Partly ecstatic over his pregnancy news, partly because he was worried how his alpha will react. He could feel Jared's confusion and panic through their bond.

"Jared?" He asks timidly.

His mate remains silent and he picks up the white hospital sheet and gestures for Jensen to remove his pants and underwear.

Jensen makes sure to do what he's told efficiently and once Jared placed the sheet over his bare legs to confine his dignity. His alpha stays there at the end of the bed at Jensen's legs in between the stirrups, staring off into a daydream.

"You took a test?" He finally says.

"I- I had to make sure. We had unprotected sex, Jared." He explains.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Jared asks sadly. Jensen's eyes go wide with guilt.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm... I didn't know."

"Hey, no, don't be upset. I'm just trying to take this all in. I mean, we're fifteen-"

"Fourteen."

"What?" Jared pauses in slight shock.

"I'm still fourteen. My birthday's not until another few months."

"Oh god-!"

A knock interrupts Jared's internal crisis. He calls for the doctor saying they're ready. Well, as ready as they could be.

The doctor wheels the machine in and rolls it to Jensen's bedside as the nurse closes the door.

"Okay, Jared. This is quite simple - all you need to do is insert the wand into Jensen's vagina and I'll direct which way to turn it. You don't have to understand what's on the screen."

"Okay." Jared agrees. Sounds easy enough.

"First step," the doctor starts, "Insertion." He turns on the machine, pressing a few buttons as the nurse collects some tools and places them on a cart.

"The wand will be covered by a condom for sanitation. It will also be lubricated. Even though omegas can produce naturally, it's never nearly as much as needed since they're in a non sexual situation."

The nurse gives Jared a pair of gloves.

"Now Jared, if you'd position yourself between the stirrups." The doctor says while he hands him the prepared sonogram wand.

"Jensen, you'll need to scoot down the bed until your bottom is right on the edge."

Jensen gulps and the rustling of the paper sheets echo in the stressed out room.

"Jared, place your non dominant hand on Jensen's stomach to support it."

Jared shuffles his hand under Jensen's cheerleading top that he's still wearing and places his large hand over Jensen's soft toned belly. The warmth shared is a comfort and Jared can't help but stroke his thumb lightly across his omega, consciously knowing there's a child underneath his palm that he and Jensen created.

"Okay, Jared. Insert the wand slowly, maybe give it a small twist if there is resistance."

Jared shakily places the tip of the wand on Jensen's hole, not daring to go any further until he looked Jensen in the eyes for conformation.

Jared presses the wand in his mates hole, twisting it like the doctor advised. He keeps pushing it forward slowly looking at the doc on when to stop, who was looking at the screen.

His mate twitches and gasps out a groan of discomfort.

"Are you alright?" Jared asks immediately.

"Yeah... I'm fine. S'just not the best feeling in the world." Jensen mutters. Jared strokes his tummy once again.

"Jared, we're going to do this thing called an 360 observation where I can get a full look at Jensen's uterus. It's all in the name, you've just got to start from right and pretend you're drawing an imaginary square with the wand. Go slow."

Jared does this while looking at the place where the wand is connected to his omega's hole. He watches the ring stretch and move with the wand inside him.

"Okay you don't need to go any further Jared but you do need to move the wand slightly to the left. Now up. Okay stop right there."

The doc clicks a few more buttons and moves the mouse. Jensen is quiet on the bed, biting his lips. He's trying to remain calm but the stick up his ass is making him feel sick with all kinds of wrong. It's cold and hard and nothing like Jared's wonderful penis. He's scared to move an inch in case he feels the wand touch him even more inside him.

"Oh boy." The doctor mutters.

Jared's alpha instincts rise on high alert, "What is it." He demanded. He wasn't the only one, Jensen is pretty sure his blood pressure just sky rocketed. If there was something wrong with his baby after all this he doesn't know how he would cope. Both of them whip their heads to the monitor.

The doc points to the screen, "You see these two black circles?"

"Yeah..." They both respond.

"Well, that's two sacks," He pauses, "Which means two babies."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, please send me some chapter requests! I've gotten up to the point where I've planned and got my last chapter in mind but I need chapters in between to get me there.


	12. It's A Secret

Jared and Jensen sat outside the hospital building on a bench in the parking lot. One with a beaming smile, the other with a deep frown, both staring at their own black fuzzy copies of the sonogram picture. They make an odd pair. Jensen is still in his cheer leading uniform and Jared in half his football outfit.

They'll have to call one of their parent soon and tell them where they are before the school does it for them. Jensen does't want his mother to have a heart attack hearing that his son left school in the middle of the day in an ambulance.

Jensen is a bit sad that he didn't notice that he was pregnant. He's a little disappointed that he doesn't feel any different from before. He imagined this moment happening for years now. It's not all glitter and rainbows as he thought it would be. However, all this doesn't prevent him from feeling on top of the world. He doesn't just have a baby growing inside him, but two.

Jared, on the other hand, is not quite so enthusiastic. He can feel the dread through their bond. Jensen even notices his hands shaking.

"Hey Jay," He calls out attentively. "How're you feeling about all this?"

"Two sacks..." He mumbles back. It's as if he was in some trance. He feels sorry for his alpha, Jensen never planned for him to have a partner throughout this. He doesn't know how what to say.

"You're not-" Jensen bites his lip. He doesn't want to ask it, doesn't want to tempt fate or to even plant the idea into his alpha's head. But he's got to know. "You don't want to... Get rid of them, do you?" He deliberately makes sure Jared receives his deep worry and fear through the bond. If Jared wants to get rid of them Jensen will run away, mate or not. The rush of emotions make Jared stumble out of his day dream.

"Wh-? No. No, I would never. I just," He rubs his hand across his face, "It's a lot to process."

Jensen takes pity on him and moves closer to rest his chin on Jared's shoulder and smooths a hand up and down his back.

"It's going to get better, I promise."

Jared turns to look him in the eyes, "How are you not freaking out right now?"

"I am freaking out." Just not in the same way, Jensen thinks.

"What are we going to do, Jensen? We can't have a kid! Kids. Oh my god, there's two of them! That means double everything. We've not even finished High School, we don't have jobs, there's no room left in my dad's house. Oh Jesus! My dad. Your dad! He's going to kill me. He will literally kill me for knocking up his omega son. Fu-!"

Some people walking past them gave them strange looks, mildly concerned of the young alpha's scent.

"Jared!" Jensen holds his face between his hands, "It will be okay." he promises again while running fingers through his shaggy hair.

Jared shakes his head, "Maybe It's best to keep this between us for now."

"But Jared how else are we going to explain why I got rushed into hospital today? We couldn't hide it even if we wanted to, they'll be able to smell it on me eventually."

"I'm not saying we never tell people, just not yet."

Jensen frowns. He can't wait to tell people, he wants everyone to know he's expecting. He gets that they'll not approve but he's happy and that's all he cares about. Why would Jared want to hide this gift given to them? "You're not ashamed of them are you?"

"No! Why are you asking me such crazy shit. I just need time to think this through myself before our parents roast us. I think I might have a mental break down otherwise."

"Okay, I guess..." Jensen's not thrilled about it but he'll do it for his alpha. He goes back to resting his chin on his shoulder. He goes back to thinking that this is his perfect little family. He's got a sturdy, loving alpha who will certainly grow up even stronger and more gorgeous as time goes on. They'll have beautiful children and hopefully many more. He wonders when he'll start having pregnancy symptoms. The doctor gave him a bunch of pamphlets and prenatal vitamins. He'll read those when they get home.

"Jared this is a good thing." Jensen whispers to his mate with such conviction it made Jared's heart pound.

Jared lets himself calm down thinking about the now instead of the morbid future. Today he's learned he going to be a father. He's not even used to being responsible for a mate yet and now there's two other new human being that will look up to him to do the right thing. He feels like his life is over yet beginning again. He needs to get his act together. For his family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying! It was so hard to start writing this again. Please fill the comments with requests!


	13. Pre Nesting

Turns out whether they called their parents before the school or not Jensen's mother was going to have a freak out anyway. She was at Gerry's house when they arrived waiting for them and ready to give them the lecture of their lives. Especially at Jared.

"I left Jensen in your hands even though I was highly opposed and look what happens! Passed out from dehydration?" That was the lie they told to their parents about why Jensen was taken to hospital, "What part of looking after my son don't you understand?"

She turns to Jensen, "And you! Are you determined to give me grey hair?" She kneels down in front of her son. "Honey, you've got to be more careful."

"Believe me mom. From now on, I will the most careful I have ever been in my life." Jared shifts uncomfortable at that, knowing the hidden meaning.

After calming his mother down, Jared's father convinced her to go home. As soon as the door shut Jensen sprinted up the stairs to the bathroom in their bedroom and locked the door.

He lifted up his shirt and stared at his reflection in the mirror. As expected, there was no noticeable changes but just knowing there were tiny babies in there made him see his body differently. For one, the smile on his face just would not shake.

Back in the living room Gerry noticed the strange behavior of his son. "Jared, you okay?"

"Hm? Yeah, yeah I'm fine. Why?"

"You look a million miles away."

"Today was a bit of a shock is all." To say the least.

Jared sighs, he wasn't even scared of Jensen's mother telling him off because he was too busy thinking about how to handle two babies. "Hey dad, I was thinking of trying to find a job soon."

Gerry raises his eyebrows. "Not that I don't condone working but I don't think you have the time for it. You have exams at school to prepare for and a mate at 15 years old, along with counselling. You have enough on your plate. Maybe I'll ask around for a news round or something small-"

"No dad. I need a real part time working job."

"What's the sudden change of heart?"

Jared stands up and puffs his chest. "Like you said, I need to be responsible for my mate now."

Later at night, the thrill of drama had died down. According to Chad via text Jensen's fainting incident was the talk of the school. Gerry seemed impressed by Jared's determination at responsibility. And Jensen's mother called about ten times to remind him to drink plenty of water.

Jared and Jensen were getting ready for bed. Jared could hear his omega humming softly to himself. He thinks it might be a lullaby.

Jensen stripped out of his dirty uniform and puts it in the hamper. He watches Jared take off his sweaty football shirt and drop it to the floor thoughtlessly. When his back is turned, Jensen picks it up, takes a long sniff at it and stuffs it under his pillow; For some reason he feels like it belongs there. Then he has to lift up three different types of blankets on his side of the bed to get under the covers. Something occurs to him that makes him gasp in surprise.

Jared whips his head round fast, "What is it?"

"Jared! I've been nesting this entire time!"

"Shh!" Jared hushes, "What if my dad hears you?"

"Oh, sorry." His omega whispers back. "But do you see?" He asks excitingly.

The alpha bites his bottom lip. Jensen's side of the bed has a mound of unnecessary blankets, extra pillows and random pieces of clothes in between them all. Omegas take any form of materials that have a significant scent, feel or appearance and horde them in a place that is safe to them. The hording intensifies nearer the end of pregnancy in preparation for the baby to have a scented, protected, home for.

"So you have..." He says slowly. It's becoming so real.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys are awesome??! Lot's of feedback from last chapter! I'm glad you're not too angry with the wait but I'm back on a roll thanks to your comments. Thank you!!


	14. Chad

"I still can't believe it."

"Well you better start believing it, Chad. It's a forever kind of deal."

Chad and Sophia sat on the opposite side of the dinner hall watching Jared and Jensen enter.

"It's bullshit is what it is. Jensen was a fucking stranger and in one day he's suppose to be my best friend's love of his life? Bullshit."

Sophia's mouth falls downwards, "I guess that's what mating is all about."

"Mating." Chad scoffs. He throws down his pizza crust in fake disgust. "Who the fuck gets mated at 15. It's fucking biblical. How'd they even know how to use their parts yet?"

"Aren't you suppose to be all supportive and stuff as his designated best friend?"

"Sure I would be supportive. If the little shit didn't go and replace me! You know I sent Jared five texts last night and he didn't reply to one of them. After Jensen fainted yesterday I didn't even get a fucking update! I was worried about him to you know!"

Sure Chad was a little jealous. And he didn't hate Jensen per say, he was just feeling left out recently.

"Chad, I don't think you should be talking about Jensen like that. I know it's hard. Jensen is my best friend too. But I mean, it can't just be his fault y'know? Jared is the one who bit him." Sophia reaches over and holds his hand.

Chad takes a breath to filter his mind. He opens his eye to watch Jared pull out a chair for Jensen and place both their trays down in front of them. Surprisingly, he gets a bit emotional. He also notices he's not the only person staring at the couple. He doesn't blame them, Jared and Jensen have basically made history with the youngest mating since modern technology came about. Just because Jensen got his father to keep the paparazzi at bay doesn't mean people still won't look.

"I know. It's just," he takes a shaky breath, "It looks like it didn't even occur to him to come sit with us today. He hasn't even said 'Hi' to me in three days. I've become the stranger to him, Soph."

"I bet he's just caught up with being newly mated. It's got to be scary for him. He probably feels just as lost, confused and alone as you do. I'm betting the person he needs to unload most on right now is you. Make the first move. Go up to him."

Chad gets determined and pumped up. "Yeah! I know he needs me. I'm going to go up to them right now."

Before he could sit up, another tray of uneaten food is placed on their table. And Sandy McCoy takes a seat next to Sophia. Aka - Jared's ex.

"Was that Jared you were talking about?" She asks all knowingly as if she was listening for a while.

"What do you want?" Chad asked with a glare.

Sandy presents her most innocent expression. "Just curious as to Jared's relationship status."

Chad has to look at Sophia to check if he was hearing correctly, then pinches himself to confirm he's not day dreaming.

"Are you a dipshit as well as queen bitch? He's got an omega now, I think that's all you need to know."

Sandy shrugs, "Mated alphas are known to have a bit of fun on the side."

Chad face flushes red with anger and he leans up on the table to heighten himself from her. "If you even think about messing with-!"

Chad is cut off by the bell ringing for lunch to be over.

"As fun as your speech was, I've got to go."

She leaves her tray and takes her designer bag with her making she the logo is visible because she has no shame in letting people know how rich ass her parents are. She motions for her girl posse that were stealthily hiding, waiting for her, to follow out the dining hall.

Chad notices her take one last look at Jared, who is giving Jensen his hand to help him stand up, and leaves with a snare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just love writing Chad. Happy holidays! Will Sandy cause trouble for our favourite young mated couple?? ;-)


	15. Morning Sex

Jensen woke up to his hands and legs shaking again. He turns in bed to find Jared also shaking in his sleep. The jitters are back from not having sex with his mate.

And then he remembers he's pregnant. But the smiling stops just as quick as it starts. Will the jitters harm his babies? It must do if the jitters are a bad side effect from not doing his omega duties. He couldn't let his babies suffer like this.

Jensen shimmies out of his boxers and rolls over to lay on top of Jared.

"Jared." He whispers stirring him awake. His alpha grunts in reply but keeps his eyes closed. "We're shaking again." Jared sleepily nods his head and hums a confirmation of acknowledgment. He himself pulls his own boxers down enough to expose himself for cock warming and holds his penis to help Jensen guide himself onto it all without opening his eyes.

After the instant relief died down and their shaking was controlled, Jensen starts to run his finger along Jared's chest. He concentrates on the feeling of Jared inside him and bites his lip in contemplation. It feels really nice right now. He started to care for his mate and everyone in counselling told him sex won't be as uncomfortable as the first time. Besides, as well as thinking he is ready, Jared deserves it. He has been the most sweetest, thoughtful, caring alpha Jensen could have hoped for. Well, as much as an accidental mating could be; Jensen was pretty lucky. He even shows love towards their unborn pups by finding a job for them and even keeps the sonogram picture inside his wallet.

Decision made.

Jensen shifts ever so slightly to feel more of Jared inside his hole. A spike of arousal shoots through his body and makes his heart pound. He likes it. He shifts more, circling his hips. Jared's leg twitches but otherwise he is none the wiser. Yet.

Jensen continues to make little pumping bounces with his hips until Jared's dick hardens. Now it feel even better. His alpha's cock fills his walls perfectly, stretching them just right to have pressure building in his sweet spots.

Jensen has to catch his breath; He feels all tingly. He raises his torso from being chest to chest with Jared and thrusts more harshly. Jared's body twitches awake in shock and holds Jensen's hips in place to stop him from moving.

"What are you doing?" Jared's seems slightly scared and his eyes are as wide as if he chucked a bucket of ice cold water on him.

"What we need," Jensen replies putting his hands on top of Jared's vainy ones that are squeezing his hips, "What I want." He groans out as he thrusts again on his rock hard cock.

"You sure?" His alpha stutters but can't help but push back up to Jensen's heat.

The omega whimpers, "Absolutely."

They dance together softly for a while but once Jensen is used to it he slaps down on his mate more forcefully to get more friction. He has to steady himself by places his hands on Jared's pecks.

Then Jared snapped his hips and made Jensen gasp. He followed with four other powerful thrusts and then fell into a hard fast rhythm.

It was one swift movement that had Jensen on his back and Jared pushed hard against him. The warm wet slick helped him slide in easily and move around.

Jensen moaned as he slid his hand down and started stroking himself. Jared, subconsciously or not, made sure to hold himself up with his strong muscled arms to not squish his omega's belly filled with their pups. Jensen lifted his arms and tangled his hands in Jared's hair and clung to the nap of his neck. Jared was going crazy at every clench of Jensen's muscles.

They started to kiss hurriedly. Jared only let go to have his mouth kiss other parts of his body. Down his neck, grazing the mating bite with his teeth that gave Jensen goosebumps. Down to Jensen's chest that would soon fill with milk to feed their pups. Thinking about their twins had Jared place his hand on Jensen's abdomen and soft stroke his soft skin.

Jensen stopped jerking himself off to manhandle Jared's mouth back to his. Nipping and sucking his lips so much that it made Jared hiss. They changed their rhythm to a steady wave. Their scents mixed together to create a strong combination of sweetness, spicy musk and sex.

Jensen went to touch himself again but he was gently slapped away and Jared took his place. His alpha wrapped his hand around Jensen's smaller penis.

"Ahh!" Jensen shouted out over having a different sensation to someone else hand stroking him off. "Knot me, knot me, knot me..." He pleaded breathlessly. The look of his omega cock in Jared's mammoth hand had Jensen fall into a toe curling orgasm with two last strokes.

The strong clench of Jensen's vagina constricting Jared's dick was all it took for the swelling to grow to the point where Jared could feel his pulse in his knot. Locked firmly inside his omega Jared couldn't help but nuzzle and bite his mark causing it to bleed. Jensen didn't seem to mind as he gave another shout of ecstasy.

Covered in Jensen's come and a thin layer of sweat, they were both quiet as they cached their breath. They were positioned face to face and Jared didn't want to crush him pregnant, fragile, omega so he maneuvered them to their sides.

Jensen let out a soft chuckle, "I can't believe I was scared of this." He announces and purposefully squeezes his vagina muscles. Jared audibly groans and starts to rut his knot, trying to get deeper inside his mate.

"We are totally doing that again." Jensen says.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Holidays :-)!


	16. Reveal

So, keeping the pregnancy a secret got difficult. Prior to the news, Jensen had been having no obvious symptoms apart from a bit of nesting but it's as if the little unborn terrors knew they were trying to hide it and were purposefully messing up their plans. Trouble makers already.

The "morning sickness" came full swing a few days later. Although Jensen complained of the nausea all day. Along with it was the lightheaded, the cravings, and the aches. Jared had to control himself as his alpha protectiveness got out of hand easily. No one could come near or touch Jensen and the fruit of his loins as far as he was concerned. Jared started doing chores for Jensen before he could even think it himself. Jensen sat down to unlace his shoes, Jared was kneeling in front of him taking them off before he could blink. Jensen placed his fork down on the table at dinner to pick up the ketchup, Jared squeezed the sauce on his place before Jensen had time to swallow his bite. It was as if Jared could read his mind or tell the future.

But after all the effort, and weeks of constant vigilance, it only took Jensen's mother one single look to know her son was pregnant.

Jared is a good alpha. He's been so loving and kind towards Jensen and practically treats him like a king. So when the Ackles family called and invited them over for a BBQ Jared smiled at his mate and said, "Of course we can go."

As soon as Jensen and Donna made eye contact it was basically all over. Jensen's should have known his mother, the person who raised him, would be able to tell the barest hint of change to his normal scent. Donna was seething but she kept up her fake politeness to Jared and Gerry when they arrived. She managed to get through an hour before she took Jensen's father aside and told him too.

"You bastard!" Was all the warning Gerry got before he was punched in the face by Jeff. Gerry dropped his paper plate on the grass and held his bloody nose.

"What on earth was that for?" Gerry muffled through his hands.

"Your son," he said deeply, "Has impregnated mine."

Everyone had stopped what they were doing and Josh had turned the music off when his dad attacked Gerry. Now every's eyes went wide and turned to look at Jensen who was equally has shocked even though he saw it coming. A little self conscious, he covered his stomach protectively. However, Jared was by his side in an instant and took a step in front of him to act as a wall.

If Jensen was honest he was surprised his father didn't go after his alpha first.

"Mommy, what does impregnated mean?" Little Kenzie asked innocently. She could smell everyone's scents and it was probably scaring her. Donna shushed her while the alpha's of the house had a stand off.

"Jeff, I had no idea about this!"

"That's my baby boy you had under your roof!" He wasn't having any of his excuses and went to punch him again.

It turned into a family brawl as Jared tried to break up his dad and in law. His mother began to shout at them, his little sister started to cry and his big brother helped Jared to restrain the fight.

It was too much, the flare of anger scents was sickening to Jensen and he was getting upset. He ran into the house and away from the drama.

He made his escape to Kenzie's room and took a moment to breathe in the comfort. He hadn't been here since he accidentally mated to Jared, a few things have been moved around. He lays on her mini bed and sniffs the comforter until he's relaxed again. Jensen runs his fingers through one of Kenzie's teddy bear's fur.

He finds himself snooping through her wardrobe. He finds a soft top and can't help but place it over his small stomach. He wants to keep the clothing, he remembers all the times his sister has worn it and it makes him painfully nostalgic. Jensen thinks it'll be okay now because there's no point trying to hide his nesting.

There's a soft knock at the door and he fully expected his mate to come and talk to him but was surprised when his older brother peeped his head in the room.

"Hey, man." Josh closed the door equally as soft and sat down next to Jensen cross legged. Josh eyes their sister's clothes littering the floor at his side.

"So it's true, huh?" He asks.

Jensen nods in reply.

"Dude, I still can't believe my little brother had sex before me!" He chuckles to himself.

Jensen blushes and goes bright red which makes him laugh even more. "Hey. If you can't say it, you shouldn't be doing it."

Jensen looks away in shame.

Josh studies him a second and takes pity on him, "Jen, it's okay." He pulls him in for a side hug pressing their heads together, "Or at least it will be."

"I hope so." Jensen says quietly. He presses tighter into his arms. It's not like his alpha's hugs but it's damn near close. "Is Jared okay?"

Josh shrugs, "If you call getting an earful from mom 'okay' then yeah. Let me tell you as soon as Jared let it slip you were carrying two little jensens she went ballistic. Never seen your alpha so pale before."

"What about Gerry?"

"They've hashed it out. I think dad just needed to 'display his dominance' or some shit. What about you, are you okay now?"

"Just want to curl up in my nest to be honest. Don't really want to face mom."

"Jensen, she's not angry with you. Just scared, trust me. So is dad, that thing with Gerry - He said he was more angry at what could go wrong than you having buns in the oven. You're so young, Jensen."

Jensen sighs and just curls his fists into Kenzie's clothes wanting so badly for everyone else to view his children like he did; A blessing.


	17. First Date

So the truth was out. Once Jensen's father learned about his pregnancy he took certain measures to insure his son's safety. Particularly with the press that have taken to put their noses where they don't belong into the Ackles' business. But that didn't stop the rumors making their way around school much. Even legal documents can't protect Jensen and Jared from gossip.

Jensen tried not to let the talk get to him. He's finally happy with his most wanting desire, he has Jared's constant reassurance and, thankfully, his family's support. It shouldn't bother him, but it does.

In home economics the subject of child development arose and every student stared at Jensen for the whole lesson. When he walked down the corridors people would whisper. The worst is when Sandy and her friends would make a point to show how disgusted they were with him. They would walk into him as they passed and even spat at his feet once.

Jensen hadn't mentioned it to Jared yet but Sophia warned him to talk to him soon especially if it gets worse. He agreed, he just hadn't said anything yet because he didn't want to cause more fuss than he already had from this entire thing. It's a lot to ponder on. This wouldn't have been a problem fifty years ago. In fact getting mated early was encouraged and sometimes forced.

"Do you think we should get married?" Jared asks in bed as they cuddle on one Wednesday morning.

"Married?" Jensen chuckles. "Don't you think we should get settled with everything else happening to us first?" He replied rubbing his belly. 

"I don't know..." His alpha bites his lip, "It just feels like the right thing to do."

"Jared," Jensen turns to look him in the eye, "People get married because they love each other." He says softly.

His alpha looks down sadly at that. Being mated to practically a stranger is hard. Feelings are confusing as they're growing and changing, different wants and conflicting personalities. Although, Jared and Jensen are happy and care for each other that they will die for each other they're just not quite ready to exchange the big "L" word.

Jared's head perks up with a sparkle in his eyes. "Let me take you out tonight instead then."

Jensen said yes immediately.

Once they were home after a tiring day at school they got dressed into slightly fancier clothing than casual. Jared having to look under the mattress for some of his items which Jensen won't apologise for. Besides, he has started to migrate his nesting into the smaller walk in wardrobe of their room. Jared found it odd but at least he hadn't found comfort in nesting under the bed or in the bath tub which he's read accounts about.

Jensen was excited as he's never been on a date before. Whatever Jared had planned it was going to be special.

Firstly, they started their date out by getting dinner and a local restaurant. Jared held the doors open and checked to make sure his food was cooked properly before he ate. They learned that they support the same football team and both love western and action films. Although, Jensen did admit to enjoying a rare romantic comedy now and again. What can he say? His omega side thrives while watching them. They discussed wanting to travel to Europe one day and teaching their children a language that they could be fluent in.

Then they took a walk in the park and sat on the swings continuing their conversation that hadn't had a pause since their date started.

Jared opened up about his mother. "It wasn't easy. Still isn't. When she died we were sort of lost for a while." He coughed and dug his foot into the ground. "Dad must have had an epiphany or something because suddenly his eyes were clearer and he made our days have purpose again. I guess he remembered his priories."

Jensen reached across his swing to hold his alpha's hand and they swayed low and slow in the cold evening wind like that for a while.

"If something bad happens to one of us, I hope we are as strong as your father and look out for our children as he did." Jared didn't reply to his omega's statement but acknowledged him by squeezing his hand tight. Perhaps it was too painful to speak.

When the first stars appeared in the darkening sky and Jared's breath could be seen as the hot air hit cool, he announced to head home before Jensen got sick from the weather without a warm jacket or gloves.

Gerry questions how their date went and sends them off to bed when they return. But only after Jared makes Jensen drink a hot chocolate to warm him up. Jensen wasn't even feeling the low temperature but the gesture had his heart fill him with warmth anyway.

They make love in their nest filled bed that night. Maybe they weren't ready to say it out loud yet but it's definitely where their relationship is heading. Jared makes Jensen feel completely satisfied and safe. He's pretty sure he's at the top of cloud nine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are about to get very dark. I'll update the tags because the next chapters might be quite triggering. :(


	18. Sandy's plan

"Wait!" Jared exclaims. He tugs Jensen into an embrace and begins to rub his cheek and nose along his omega's neck - nuzzling him.

"That tickles!" Jensen giggles and tries to escape.

Jared laughs along with him and gives his neck a big lick for good measure. Scenting had gotten more intense as Jensen's pregnancy progressed. His alpha gets more protective as each day passes. He likes to know his scent is strong with him when he cannot physically be beside his mate.

"Okay that's disgusting. Stop it." Chad gags. Sophia hits him across the head. "I think it's romantic." She says in a dreamy tone.

Jared scoffs at his friend and chucks a crumpled napkin at his direction. He returns his attention to Jensen and kisses his temple before releasing him.

"I'll be back in a minute." Jensen assures his alpha. He struggles out of the bench table, adjusting to his unfamiliar growing bump and weight. Jared's hands on his back steadying him.

He's beginning his second trimester now and it just started to show. Jared can't keep his hands off him.

As he walks out the school dinner hall he has to pass Sandy who is glaring at him. And as he goes through the double doors he notices her picking up her phone to text someone furiously . She needs some serious anger management, he thinks.

Jensen heads to the omega toilets. As he finishes his business, he hears the hinges squeak as someone enters. He quickly fixes his jeans and opens the stall.

Only to be met with two large alpha's.

"You can't be in here!" He shouts in alarm. His heart spikes with fear.

One of them uses their forearm to pin Jensen against the wall and gets very close to his face. "We can do whatever we want. Including putting you back in your place, omega slut."

"P-place?"

"Jared is Sandy's. Back off." He spits at Jensen's face. He puts more weight into his hold, crushing his ribs, making it harder for him to breath.

Jensen's panic escalating. His heart was pounding, tears were building, and he was beginning to hyperventilate. All he could think about was to protect his babies. He couldn't do much but use his hands as a shield over his abdomen area.

"Bro, do you smell that?" The other alpha behind asks.

The alpha currently suffocating him took a whiff at his neck and practically sneered.

"Pregnant."

Dread consumed him. He didn't realize he had gotten to the stage where others could scent his condition yet.

"Well we just can't have that, can we?" The alpha mockingly asked.

Suddenly his arms were ripped away despite all his strength to prevent it and he was punched in the stomach. Jensen shouted for his alpha at the top of his lungs, in such agony that even the alpha's attacking him stepped back in shock.

The omega fell to the ground and his sight goes blurry. Just has everything was blackening, he hears multiple shouts and feels activity flourish around him. He almost passes out just as he feels gentle hands protectively hold him. Too late for that, Jensen thinks.

A specific and familiar scent enters his sinuses that jump starts his awareness again. Like being drenched in ice water when you fall asleep.

But then he wishes had fainted because, not only is he aware of his alpha holding him and the voices of the principle calling the police of those alphas, but he's also aware of a residual pain throbbing in his belly.

Jensen finally manages to look his mate in the eye. "Jared-" He whimpers.

"Shh, shh. It's okay, you're going to be fine. Don't cry I'm right here." He repeats over. Jensen hadn't realized his tears were still flowing.

Together they get him to sit up a little but a giant pang shot through his insides that made him gasp.

"Jared, something's wrong! The babies!" His voice strained.

Jared's hand went to his omega's crotch which Jensen frowned in confusion at. His alpha's hand came back wet. And red.


	19. Sanctuary

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check end notes for warnings and possible triggers.

According to the Principle, the two alpha's were Sandy's brothers. Jensen thinks his initial impression of their headmaster was wrong. He offered to drive the young mated pair to the hospital as he wouldn't want them to get hit with an ambulance bill on top of everything he explains.

During the ride Jensen hadn't had any more pains but a little more blood dripped onto the towel he was sitting on. Jared's hand was squeezing his tightly the whole way, still covered in tacky blood.

Jensen's harsh, hitched, breathing was loud in the silent car.

When they arrived Jensen tuned everyone out. He didn't care beyond anything other than the fact that something bad has happened to his babies.

He vaguely hears a nurse tell Jared their doctor is out of town so they'll be seen to by another who is on-call. Only then does Jensen notice he's been placed into a wheelchair.

Jared transfers his omega to the medical bed as the nurse explains how to get him prepared. Remove his soiled jeans and underwear and cover his bottom half with the paper sheet.

"Mr and Mr Padalecki!" The doctor announces his presence. A little too cheery for Jared's liking that he's close to growling at the man.

However as soon as he see's Jensen's far away stare and the light shaking of his hands his expression gets down to business.

"Hey Jensen," he consoles him trying to get a reaction. "How you doing, buddy?" He continues as he sits down on stool next the examining station.

The man, beta, Jared scents, turns to the nurse in the room. "Can you fetch me Jensen's file please. As quick as you can." And she leaves the room immediately.

"I know we haven't met before-"

"He's going to be fine, right?" Jared blurts out. He can't take all the waiting. And Jensen just staring at the ceiling is making him even more nervous.

"The appearance of blood may mean absolutely nothing and can be quite normal so lets do the quickest test to see if there are complications, okay?" He switches on some buttons and maneuvers what looks like an ultrasound machine closer. "Okay Jensen? You hear that buddy? We're going to use this device to search for a heartbeat. How far along are you?"

"He says he must be in his second trimester by now." Jared answers when Jensen doesn't respond.

The doctor's brow frown, "How did he get these?" Referring to the new developing bruises on the omega's stomach when he lifted the sheet.

"He was attacked." Jared keeps it short. He might blow a fuse otherwise.

"You've notified the police, I hope. Causing harm towards a pregnant omega is extremely illegal."

Jared's face is pulled into a snarl.

The doctor mutters to himself as he palpates Jensen's stomach. Then he takes a wand and small monitor and feels around his mate's lower abdomen with it. Jared wonders if he's remembered to switch it on because nothing is happening. His breath catches when he realizes what that must mean.

A few more moments of quiet stillness encapsulates the room.

And suddenly a loud echoing thudding noise irrupted and Jensen snapped out of his mental shock by sobbing in relief.

"There it is!"

"They're alive? My babies are alive?" Jensen shed tears.

"They?" The doctor asked.

"What?" Jared questions. Jensen stops crying with a hiccup to hear the conversation.

"You're carrying twins?" Jared nods to the doctor. "I only picked up one heartbeat on the monitor but we'll perform an ultrasound before we assume things."

Jensen goes back to crying. He's so confused.

The nurse comes back with his medical file and the doctor apologizes after reading it that it did say he was having fraternal twins.

The nurse wipes away more blood that appeared.

Jensen takes Jared's hand again, eyes pleading to make everything okay.

The doctor does the ultrasound.

"I'm sorry..."

"No." The omega weeps at his worst nightmare coming true.

"It seems the bleeding is from a miscarriage of baby 'B'." The doctor clarifies delicately to the young parents-to-be.

"No." Jensen repeats.

"It's similar to vanishing twin syndrome in only instead of your body or the other baby absorbing the remains, you'll expel it out. You're still in the early stage of pregnancy where no surgery is needed because the fetus is small enough to pass through your vagina naturally. Although if anything unusual is worrying you come back and we'll check it out."

"What about the other baby?" Jared asks. Well, more like demands.

"Baby 'A' is has good measurements, strong heartbeat... It's doing just fine."

The doctor apologizes once more and takes his leave but Jensen can't look at him and can't help but aim anger towards him for bringing him this tragic news. The nurse gives more information, passes Jared pamphlets and tells them to constantly check for infection or hemorrhaging and tells them the symptoms of both just in case. She hands over a bag of supplies such as disposable underwear and thick sanitary towels. Jared has to grab it from her when Jensen ignores her. Jensen feels cold.

Jared redresses his mate so carefully it's as if he were handling the Queen's china plates. Almost as if he's afraid to touch.

In a daze Jensen is back in the wheelchair. As soon as Jared pushes him through the double doors he can't help but look over to the crowd of people suddenly moving towards him. He gets a chance to notice his family, Jared's father and even Chad and Sophia before it's becomes too much and more tears fall. He hides his face in his hands and tries to lean his body away from the attention as best he can while cramping and confined in the chair.

There's a sympathetic chorus of his name being called out but he can't answer to them. He feels and scents his mother stroking his hair. But it gives him no comfort. He shakes her away and tries to find Jared blindly. Immediately his chair is being wheeled back and away from everyone crowding him. He knows their family and friends are just worried about them but it's overwhelming and Jared senses his mate's fear and gives a clear warning growl to keep their distance.

Fortunately, they all seem to understand even though they look like they're desperate to be updated. No doubt they can smell the blood in the air. Combined with Jensen's sharp copper scent of mourning it wouldn't take much to figure out what happened on their own. Jensen's father looks like he's going to blow a fuse looking at the state of his baby omega son.

Jared hears muttering coming from Jensen, muffled by his hands still covering his face. He swivels them more to the side for more privacy, "What was that, honey?" He softly asks, crouching to his level.

"Nest." He whispers once. Cracked and broken.

Chad and Sophia promise to visit as soon as they're up to it and hesitantly leave their best friends. But Jensen's whole family doesn't want to let him be alone. Gerald invites them to stay over for the night, Donna, Jeff and Mac in the guest room and Josh on the sofa. They want to be available in case Jensen needs them.

Jared carries Jensen bridal style through their home and up the stairs, getting Jensen to his nest as fast as he can knowing it will be the only place he'll find sanctuary at the difficult time of losing a child.

The alpha settles his mate into their wardrobe. Floor littered in duvets, cushions, plush teddies, Jared's jumpers, his mother's scarves and snacks. Some clothes have been left on the hanger because Jensen didn't like how bare the walls were as well as blankets hanging from above. Jared had cleaned the vent from dust to make sure he had fresh air and bought battery operated fairy lights to tack along the border of Jensen's nest for a warm source of light. Only if Jensen wanted it of course, it's up to him what he wants in his den. And he did. Jared was rewarded with lots of hugs and kisses for his thoughtfulness towards his family.

Jared shushes him gently when he whimpers at being placed down. Jensen curls up and buries himself in the comforting smells of his items. He tries to slip a towel underneath Jensen's bottom discreetly so he doesn't cause him more upset at the fact the doctor says he could bleed up to two to three weeks. Jensen sniffles at the act.

"Can I... Come in?" Jared requests. His omega dips his head once approving. Nests are only suppose to be for omega's and their pups only.

Jared takes off his shoes and leaves the closet door ajar. He keeps clear of disturbing Jensen as he tries to find the best position in the small space. He ends up with his head lying beside Jensen's stomach.

Jared didn't realize he was holding his breath until Jensen's hand came up to cup his head to bring him onto his body until they were cuddling. It's confined but cozy and safe.

Jared carefully caresses Jensen's very small bump. "We will _never_ forget you." The alpha vows to their lost child. "We will _always_ love you." Jensen cries in anguish along with Jared until they wear themselves out into sleep.

When Jared wakes again, his eyes are swollen and itchy from crying and his lips are dry. Jared dreads to think Jensen dehydrated so he untangles from their embrace to fetch water. He blinks at the brighter lights of their bedroom and finds Donna and Josh changing their bed sheets for them. Jensen's mother stops what she's doing and quietly comes over to tug Jared down to her height for a tight hug.

"I'm so sorry." She voices her regards. He sees Josh also drop the sheets and bow his head in respect. Miscarriages are tragic. But when it happens to an omega it can kill them. Literally. Jared and Gerald oh too well of omega child loss depression. It's why his own mother isn't alive today. But he can't let his mind take him back to that place if he has to be strong for Jensen right now. Jared feels assured knowing they have support from their families.

He looks back towards the closet door hiding his omega in his nest and contemplates. He really doesn't want to be away from Jensen more than a second he has to. However if he's sleeping it may be the only chance he gets to inform everyone on what happened. Biting his lip hard, he sighs and jolts his head to outside. Hinting that Donna and Josh should come hear what he has to say downstairs.

When he's finished, everyone is silent. Jared is flushed in anger. He's never been so furious in his life. He was too caught up at the time and too concerned about Jensen to comprehend what happened until just now when he had to relive it all. Those fucking alpha's murdered his child. He wants to murder them.

His dad squeezes his shoulder.

"I want to kill them." He truthfully admits.

Gerald thins his lips in a purse, "I understand."

"I'll make sure they get what they deserve. They're going to rot in prison, Jared. Nobody hurts my son and gets away without any pain." Jeff swears. He gets up and takes out his phone. Undoubtedly to call his lawyer connections.

They all jump when they hear a terrifying scream shake the whole house. Jared's never sprinted so fast before.

Jensen's scream doesn't stop and continues to pierce Jared's eardrums until he's located him.

He stops suddenly at the scene. Jensen made his own way to their bathroom and is crying out in complete anguish. Pants down on the toilet seat, blood smeared on his thighs.

"My baby, my baby, my baby!" He chants when he sees Jared barging in.

Jared slams the bathroom door shut, cutting out everyone who ran up with him. He wouldn't think Jensen would want anyone to see him like this.

Jared's on his knees in an instant, trying to calm his mate who is utterly bereaved in agony.

Jensen tries to push away from his own body. "B-blood!" Jensen scream-cries. He can't seem to breathe. "My baby! Blood!" He yells out violently.

"Jensen! Please!" Jared's not sure what he's begging for because Jensen has every right to feel this way. He just wishes he knew how to make it better because Jensen's face is turning purple from not getting oxygen.

"T-the blood! Jared! My baby. It's my baby!"

Jared thinks he gets it now. Jensen hadn't seen himself pass blood yet, he was too busy in shock to notice before. He must have woken up and gone to change his pad without thinking about what it means. The blood he's passing naturally is the remains of one of their children.

"Jensen! Look at me!" Jared forces his mate's eyes to his. "Calm down, okay? You're going to hurt yourself."

Jensen looks at the blood again and tremors frantically. "I can't, I can't!"

"Jensen!" Jared pins his head in place. "Think of our other baby!"

Jensen stills instantly.

"You've got to calm down." Jared strokes his forehead which is damp with sweat. "For our other baby. The one still alive and growing inside you. We don't want to cause it distress, do we?"

Jensen shakes his head dumbly.

"There we go... Copy me." Jared instructs and breaths audibly so he can mirror him. Jared takes lifts his own hand hand places his over Jensen's heart to check how fast it's beating. It's slowly stabilizing. "Do not look down, okay? Keep your eyes on me."

Jared sets to work and gets a wet wipe to wash away the stains on Jensen's skin. Soothing him with encouraging words as he goes. He rips away the full bloody pad in Jensen's underwear and searching for the bag of supplies the nurse gave them with new ones. Both of Jensen's hands are latched firmly on his stomach so Jared Alpha up's and uses toilet roll to wipe his mate's vagina and penis area.

Once finished in his tasks of cleaning Jensen he lifts them to stand and pulls up his sweatpants. "Eyes on me." Jared reminds him as he flushes the toilet. He looks away when the water is still tinted red.

Jared makes Jensen drink a whole glass of water someone has left out on the bedside table and then gets them into their fresh bedding.

"How am I going to get through this?" Jensen asks hopelessly.

"I'll be there to help as best I can, Jensen. Every single fucking step of the way, I'll be there. We're going to get through this together."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Blood, miscarriage, mild language.
> 
> Disclaimer: I no nothing about medicine and I am not a doctor. My research for writing this chapter was limited. All grammar mistakes and spelling are my own. This is pure fiction and I own none of these characters and names.
> 
> Notes: I've always imagined Jeffrey Dean Morgan as Jensen's father in a high school setting so that is who 'Jeff' is based on. I've only got one or two chapters left in me for this story so please write your comments in on what you'd like to see! Please let me know what you thought about this chapter, it's one of the most difficult pieces I've tried to write.


	20. Tree of Life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HALLELUJAH! Is anyone still there?

"Amen", the whole family muttered in unison. 

Jensen's father stood closest holding the shovel slightly perspiring from the effort it took to dig and plant the sapling. The was sun setting softly illuminating the different colours of flowers in Gerry's kept garden. 

Jared held Jensen's back to his chest, arms wrapped protectively past his waist and clasped his hands below his mates stomach, chin propped up on Jensen head, complete with Jensen's arms resting on top of his. The safest place on earth. Together they stood at the front of their little private gathering holding tightly to one another. 

"I realise some just think of it as a bunch of cells but..." Jensen announces, "I really wanted to get to know those bunch of cells." He finishes emotionally. 

It had been Jared's idea - to plant a tree in honour of their lost pup. He's seen it before and liked the thought of having something alive and grow with his child's memory. Jensen cried when he suggested it but managed to say he loved thought of it too.

When Jensen finally stopped bleeding, he felt the gloom consuming him lift considerably. That's when they started making plans to set this up. 

Jensen took a deep breath. Now he had something physical he could connect to for his pup. He gave him a sense of peace and it felt like he began to accept what happened to him now. The throb that had been pounding in the back of his head for weeks started to ebb away. And every time it started to come back he'd think about Jared's words. They may have lost one baby but he can't let it devour him and let his other unborn suffer too. 

"Y'know," Jared whispers softly in Jensen's ear, "Maybe when the tree is big enough and when our pup is here we can turn it into a treehouse. Let him play and make memories with his sibling in a way..." 

Jensen's breathe hitched. It's one of the thoughtful things he's ever heard. It's already been an emotional day and he can't quite express his gratitude but he manages to nod his head enthusiastically. Jared's arms tighten around him.

After the Ackles and Padalecki family makes a prayer they slowly depart one by one inside the house leaving Jared and Jensen to have their own silent goodbyes. Jensen's mother kisses him on his cheek as she passes. He could hear Mackenzie ask his dad all sorts of questions as they walk away. She didn't quite understand what was going on.

Jared sighs in relief. It finally feels like they've made a step forward in this dark phase in their lives. When Jensen wasn't talking or eating and constantly shedding tears it caused him immense paranoia. Having his mother die of postmortem depression the same way, Jared was becoming ill himself with stress and anxiety. But when that smile on Jensen's face appeared a few days after his blood loss stopped Jared could finally fill his lungs with fresh air again. And when he found out it was because Jensen felt a flutter of the baby move, he laughed with joy. 

"Come on. You've got a doctors appointment tomorrow in the morning and then we've got to meet with the school's principal about our absence." Jared nudged Jensen along.

Jensen stopped abruptly. "Jared," he says seriously looking him deadly in the eyes. "I do not want to go back to that school. Ever." 

Jared's never heard his omegas voice this angry before.

Jensen step forward, "I don't even want to travel past it or go near it. I don't even want to think about what that fucking place did to me." 

"Hey, hey, that's alright. That's really alright, Jensen." He moves to hug him, "We can move to another school."

He stops him. "No, Jared. I don't want to go back to any school." 

Jared takes a moment to think about what their options are. Jensen's risking his education because of his fears.

"Maybe we can find something online or we can ask for home ed?" He offers optimistically. Though Jensen's face hasn't changed expression.

Jensen finally accepts his embrace as Jared remains slightly dumbfounded.

"All I want to do with my life is look after my baby." Jensen confesses into Jared's chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's keep this momentum going, guys!! Next chapter, next week?? ;-) Comment what you've missed most about this story!
> 
> Let's VOTE! Will J2 have a BOY or GIRL?
> 
> What would Jensen crave, gummy bears dipped in peanut butter? Donuts smothered in ketchup? Pumpkin pie with chilli?
> 
> OFFICIAL made a fanart piece for chapter 12 "It's a secret" 
> 
> Check it out HERE: http://www.deviantart.com/art/Baby-Fever-665351807
> 
> Want more fanart? What's your favourite chapter/moment so far?

**Author's Note:**

> Keep going?


End file.
